


Cool Kevin has a no chill day

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Russian taunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil wanted to have a normal day but unforunately there is evil out and about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kevin has a no chill day

It's a normal day in Night vale. the birds are chirping and the kids like you are burning in hell. Cecil is at his booth and he is recording some shit. Carlos is siencing like no man has ever schienced and mayor Dana is doing a good job :).

"there is evil on south main street" Cicil says into the mocrophone "i dont have any specifics, the supervisor just walked in and handed me a note that just said that there is evil on south Main st, so avoid i guess lol" he spoke, his voice like smooth molasses on a hot summer Sunday.  
cecil looked over to the station intern   
"it appears someones better go check it out because there is no witness reports" He says raising an eyebrow the one over his left eye, as apposed to his right eye and all seeing third eye.

his intern shakes in fear but leaves on their way to get to south main street.  
"looks like we'll get a report on htis so called evil soon. bupt forst the weath- wait no hold on my intern is calling me right now. hey i got an idea ill put her on speaker!" Cecil pushed the speakrer phone button. "intern Rebecca you're on speaker"

"theres nobady here, Cecil. The street is empty as if this particulra part of town was turned into a ghost town (spoopy) except one man in yellow. He look kinda like you actually. oh wait- shit, he's running towards me.. w-what are you. HEY-" a monotone beep noise is herad.

"oh. uuuuh to the family and friends of Vanes-" cecil began  
"Hello?? Hellllooooooo? Is anyone there?" a familiar voice said into the speaker  
"what? who is theis, where is my intern." Cecil asks  
"w/ our smiling god cicli palmer." The man says   
"no"  
"but yes. It is I, kevin ad I am here for revenge on what you did to strax corp >:)" said kevin into the phone.  
"dangit"Ceil is upset becaise he is a little afraid of Kevin becasue kevin sometimes is hotter than cecil and he is evil and has no eyes

cecil hung up the phone and is scared but he was still doing the show.  
"listeners dont go to south main street, in fact dont go anywhere. Kevin is out there and he is eyeless and dangerous. and yellow. the most eviles of colors" cecil warmed hsi small town."and now the weather" and the song wasabout heartbreak and not feeling good about yourself and other artsy shit.

during the weather Cecil texted his TOTALLY HOT SCIENTISST BF  
"omfg Kevin was on the show!! What a cree-ep!" he texted with a little :0 emote  
"ik i heard it, I cant even believe he came back after we beat his ass!!" Carlos replied  
"Right???! how dare heeeeee~" Cecil texted  
"do you wanna watch Hotel Translvania tonite?" CArlos asked  
"ya ok" Cecil answered

anyway the show got back   
"So today hte evil isnt over yet ad we should all be scurred cause hte evil is still on South Main Street but listen, we'll survive because we survived a lotta other shit and we beat strex once and we'd do it agan! I love out community. Goodnight nightvale goodnight." He said in his nice voice that felt like tea being poured into a small teacup, like the sound of that.

Ceecil was ready to leave work now so he apcked all his things that he needed to take home into a bag and he slung it over the shoulder and he left the building.  
He got into his car and he started the engine and put that mofo into REVERSE to get OUT of the PARKING LOT. once he was out of the parking lot he drove to his house which was a nice place, he parked his vehikle and stepped out but the second he did that he saw therr was a man behind a tree in his front yard

"who goes there!?" He demands ina firm voice, firm like leather.  
the man jumps out  
ITS KEVIN

"it's me" kevin claims  
"It's YOU." Cecil confirms

Cecil runs over there to challenge his eyeless face to a fight but Kevin has a smile and he grabs cecl by the waste and he gives him a KISS O-0  
Cecil pushed kevin away and says  
"gross, thats gay"   
Kevin frowns a little and hes like "no cecil you dont understand it is a Russian taunt"  
just then Carlos jumps out from the house and he is yell "I saw the whole thing!!"   
"NOOOOO" Cecil crys because he did not mean the kiss that Kevin did to him.  
"hahahaha, I have now gotten revenge by making an awkward tmie in your relationship mwahahahahah!" Kevin laughs evilly and dissappears in a puff on yellow smoke  
Cecil kneels and crys

amen


End file.
